


Those who feel deeply

by ItIsIYourLocalTrashCan



Series: Amongst the vineyards. [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Bondage, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Ratings may change, Regis isn’t mad just disappointed, Slight change of plot, everyones a little sad tbh, might add archive warnings later depending on how the plot plays out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsIYourLocalTrashCan/pseuds/ItIsIYourLocalTrashCan
Summary: Geralt and Regis decide to help Dettlaff through his feelings and end up working through some of their own. This is a difficult task at first but it works out better than any of them could have imagined.





	Those who feel deeply

**Author's Note:**

> So as far as plot changes go the duchess doesn’t find out that Dettlaff is the beast and during the final fight with Dettlaff Geralt knocks him out and they lock him up in the dungeon of Tesham Mutna.

Geralt awoke feeling disgusting. This was in the most part due to the fact it was the morning after his ‘defeat’ of the beast of Beauclair. Last night had been long and exhausting. He had not only ran through the carnage filled streets of Beauclair fighting vampires with Regis at his side. But he had also fought Dettlaff. The fight had been long and tiring. He had been slashed, stabbed, and thrown around by the higher vampire. And after all of it he had spared Dettlaff and currently he was only half sure why.  
As he got up his muscles ached with the pain of last night and he smelled horrendous. He stretched and what felt like all of his bones popped. Walking to the door he stuck his head out into the largest part of his home. Sweeping the room quickly with his eyes he spotted just who he was looking for, B.B. The majordomo was sorting through a small pile of mail that had no doubt arrived from every corner of the duchy unaffected by the night of long fangs.  
“Hey, B.B.” Geralt said groggily. The Majordomo turned with a little jump towards Geralt and a small smile spread across his features.  
“Ah, good morning master Geralt!” B.B said in an ever-present tone of enthusiasm.  
“That's a lot of mail.” Geralt gestured towards the table with two rather different in size piles on it.  
“Ah yes, you have received praise for your actions from all across the duchy. I took it upon myself to sort through and divide them into the categories of whether or not you would need to reply to them.” Geralt smiled.  
“Thanks B.B. Now is a possibility that you could prepare me a bath?” Geralt questioned with the rise of a brow.  
“That would be no trouble at all Master Geralt.” B.B then left the house, most likely in order to get water from the well. Geralt then travelled the short distance across the room in order to sit at the table and start to answer the letters in the smaller pile.  
After halving the pile of letters, a bath, and breakfast Geralt was out the door. After all, he had made a promise to Regis and Detlaff. Although the later knew nothing about said promise, the promise to help Dettlaff through his emotions with the end goal of keeping both him and Syanna alive.  
It took Geralt just under an hour and a half to get to the ruins called Tesham Mutna. When he got there he left roach to munch on a patch of grass and headed towards the entrance to the dungeon in which he and Regis had put Detlaff the previous night.   
When Geralt got to the entrance of the dungeon he found it open. ‘Regis must be here already’ Geralt thought to himself. And his suspicion was confirmed when he listened down into the depths of the dungeon to hear yelling. He knew right away that the person yelling was Regis, although he didn’t even begin to recognize the language being yelled in.‘Do vampires have their own language?’ Geralt wondered to himself. It would make sense Geralt had always wondered if Monsters had their own personal ways of communicating with one another.  
“Hello, Geralt!” Geralt nearly jumped out of his own skin at the voice of Regis, who was now standing in the dungeon entrance. Geralt had been too lost in thought to realize that his friend had misted up to the surface or that the yelling had stopped.  
“Oh hey Regis, sorry you scared me there.”  
“Oh my apologies my friend,” Regis said with a yawn. Geralt looked towards his friend and quickly noticed the bags under his eyes and the tired look in his dark eyes.  
‘“You didn’t even leave here last night did you?” Geralt asked knowing full well that it was the truth.  
“W-what no.” Regis urged although it was an obvious lie his stuttering, nervous side-eye, lack of an ever-present calm tone of voice, and his less that wide vocabulary gave that much away.  
Geralt sighed and gave his friend a look that essentially said ‘I know that your lying so stop’ Regis only looked towards the ground with a look of guilt on his face.  
“Come on I’ll give you a ride back to the cemetery.” Geralt spoke gesturing towards where roach was chilling.  
“But Dettla-!”  
“Dettlaff can wait Regis. He’s trapped down there ok. And you need to sleep.” Geralt insisted pointing a finger at Regis. Regis had known Geralt for some time now and he knew that there was no arguing when that certain tone was involved. He sighed and stepped out of the entrance, it closing behind him, and headed towards the horse.   
The ride to the cemetery was short and quiet. And despite the former Regis fell asleep against Geralt's back. When he noticed this Geralt chuckled lifted his friend carrying him into the crypt laying him down on the old mattress in the lowest level. Upon being laid on the mattress Regis opened one eye.  
“Geralt?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Whatever are we going to do,” Regis asked in a tired and somewhat sad sounding voice. Geralt hadn’t even really thought of a plan yet and Regis’s tone of voice was something he had rarely if not ever heard out of his friend. Geralt then and there knew he had to think of something.  
“Think we ought to figure out how Dettlaff feels… and help him work out why he feels that way and maybe he’ll... I don’t know realize that it’s not worth it.”  
“That’s a terrible plan” Regis replied with a laugh and a yawn.  
“ pffft got a better one?”   
“ no, good night.” Geralt laughed at his friends response and said his goodnights and his goodbyes before leaving the crypt in order to let his friend have some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> So as far as plot changes go the duchess doesn’t find out that Dettlaff is the beast and during the final fight with Dettlaff Geralt knocks him out and they lock him up in the dungeon of Tesham Mutna.


End file.
